With the widespread application of mobile terminals and the prevalence of social networking media, network services are changing from being data-centric to being user-centric or user relationship-centric.
Using conventionally techniques, relationship between users can be obtained using data exchanged between the users. For example, a mobile Alipay Wallet will generate hundreds of millions of pieces of business data every day, and these business data generally include the data related to money transfer between users. Information about user relationships can be obtained from business data. As another example, user relationships can also be obtained from call records of the user, or the user's shopping data containing delivery addresses.
Based on these data, a specific association between two users can be determined. Such a specific association between users can include, for example, the users being the parties to a money transfer transaction, the users using the same delivery address for shopping, one of the user's phone number appearing in another user's call record, or the users being in the same geographic location (such as living in the same residence community or working in the same office district), and so on. A certain level of relationship between the users (e.g., whether the users have a close or intimate relationship) can be determined when such a specific association exists.
However, with the aforementioned conventional techniques, when there is no data exchanged between the users located in the same geographical location, it becomes difficult to accurately determine the relationship between the users, even if specific associations between the users exist.